talraainfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Fianut
Origin The plant was originally from warmer, southern areas, but around 452 n.N. it was also imported to the cooler, northern areas. The plant proved persistent and adapted to the new climate. The shell became harder and thicker, leaves and stem of the plant shorter and rougher. Some varieties even developed thorns on the branches, or smaller fruits. The Fianut tree (south) A smooth, narrow trunk reaches high into the sky, often higher than five human lengths. At the top are long, narrow branches that are more stable than they look. Large leaves provide a shady place. Between them grow large, round fruits filled with one of the only sources of getting some fluid in these hot areas. The Fianut Bush (north) A close-to-ground, thick trunk bears many, thin, rough branches on which about hand-sized leaves grow. Hidden between the leaves are long, sharp thorns. Behind it grow the round Fianuts. Fruit An approximately basketball-sized fruit with a hard, thick shell and juicy pulp. The riper the fruit, the harder the shell and the firmer the pulp. Use Unripe, a hole can be drilled into the shell of the fruit and the juice drunk. The hard, refractory shell of the ripe fruit can be halved with a sharp knife. Burnt out, it offers a large bowl for food, potions, tinctures and all sorts of things. Ground and dried, the shell, mixed with water, can be used much like clay, but becomes much harder. Often this mass is used to stabilize and seal houses. The pulp of the ripe fruit can be consumed raw and cooked. The meat of the northern variety, cut into thick slices, behaves like beef. While from the ripe fruit of southern varieties rather sweet wine is made, the highlight of the northern version of the fruit is a spicy beer. The leaves of the Fianuttree have many uses. In the warmer areas, yarn, and later clothing and bags are made from leaves cut into thin fibers. If you remove the outermost layer from the leaves and let the inside lie in the sun, the jelly-like goo comes out. This has a sweet taste and is often used as jam. The outer layer of the leaves, processed in one piece and regularly stretched and rubbed with the oil of the Fianuttree, behaves like leather. The much smaller leaves of the Fianut bush do not have as many uses as those of the Fianut tree, but when dried they are an excellent spice or tea. If you leave the tea of the bush in hot water long enough, it results in a fever-reducing potion for oral use. But it can also be processed into an ointment and has an anti-inflammatory effect. Taste The juice of the Fianuttreefruit is rather sweet-milky and a bit watery, while the juice of the Fianutbushfruit is creamy and has a slight spicieness. The ripe pulp of the southern variety is slightly more juicy than that of the northern variety, but the real difference is in the taste. While the southern variety tastes fruity sweet with a sour undertone, the northern variety is quiet the surprise. A blend of sweet, tart and spicy notes, united in one fruit. Roasted, the northern variety tastes like spicy, salty bacon, but has the consistency of beef, medium rare. As a beer, the pulp of the northern variety tastes spicy, tart, and creamy, similar to black beer with cayenne pepper, heavy cream and honey. The leaf jelly of the southern variety is sweet and wonderfully light, similar to apple jelly. The leaves of the northern variety taste a bit like basil mixed with laurel and fennel.